Buildings
Constructing and upgrading buildings helps your village grow stronger and allows you to do things like train troops, trade, research upgrades, etc. A few buildings are available by default while others have to be constructed. Some require other buildings to be upgraded to a certain level before becoming available. Each has a fixed position in the village. Constructing/Upgrading Buildings Constructing or upgrading buildings requires resources and villagers for each level. Once you have the required number of each, you can start the construction by either: *Clicking on the Castle in the centre of your village, or the Buildings link on the left nav bar, and then the Upgrade/Construct button next to the building you want *Clicking on the building in your village view and then the Upgrade/Construct button in the building info panel Resources will be deducted and construction will then begin, with time left until completion displayed in the Building Queue in the HUD. Construction time can be bypassed entirely by using an'' Instant Finish'' premium bonus. Tearing Down Buildings You can also tear down buildings one level at a time to release some resources and villagers. This can be done in the same way as Construction: *Click on the Castle in the centre of your village, or the Buildings link on the left nav bar, and then the Tear Down button next to the building you want *Click on the building in your village view and then the Tear Down button in the building info panel This will not use up resources and time taken for tearing down a level is the same as that required to construct it. At the end of the required time, you will get 75% of the resources and 100% of the villagers used to create that level. Queueing Buildings Only one construction (of any kind) will be active at one time but you can queue up one more without facing a penalty. Adding more buildings to the queue will result in a penalty of 25% more resources for construction and 10% more time for tearing down. This penalty can be avoided by using the Unlimited Building Queue ''premium bonus. List of Buildings Production Buildings 'Mill:' Villagers are the life-blood of your village and food is the life blood of them. The Mill produces flour to feed into the ovens. A high level Mill increases the rate at which food can be made, producing able villagers more quickly. 'Mine: Your Mine digs up ore and processes it into iron for use in your village. The higher its level, the more workers it can employ, thus increasing the iron output per hour. 'Quarry: '''Your Quarry has miners which dig up stone while masons process it into blocks. The higher its level, the more workers the Quarry can employ, thus increasing the stone output per hour. 'Sawmill: 'At your Sawmill, lumberjacks bring fallen trees to be processed into useable sticks and planks. The higher its level, the more workers you can employ, then increasing the output of wood per hour. Storage and Limit Buildings 'Oven: 'The Oven is where flour from the Mill is processed into bread for your villagers and, consequently, it determines how many villagers can survive at a time in your village. Increasing the level of the Oven increases the base food supply as well as your village's population limit. 'Shelter: It's not a pleasant truth, but your kingdom will come under attack by greedy pillagers at some point during your reign. It's very likely that your defenses will fail you, especially under repeated siege. To keep your hard-earned goods from being looted, you can place them in your Shelter. The Shelter doesn't add to the space of your Warehouse rather provides temporary storage while your Village is under attack. The higher level your Shelter, the more it will hold. Warehouse: Your villagers are constantly producing goods from the Sawmill, Quarry, and Mine. All of these goods have to be put somewhere and that somewhere is the Warehouse. This building, however, is not very big to begin with and thus only holds 100 of each item. As you level up the building, the Warehouse will hold more and enable you to build larger and more complex projects. Defensive Buildings Barracks: 'From the lowliest foot soldier to the most elite cavalry troops, your Barracks symbolizes the defensive and offensive prowess that your village will or will not be known for. Increase the level of your barracks to uncover stronger and deadlier troop types, siege equipment, and spies. Increasing the barracks level will also uncover the all-important Lab where the efficiency of your kingdom will grow by leaps and bounds. 'Fortress: 'As leader, you are protected by the strength of your castle and personal guard. Your village resources, as well as the very villagers that toil every day for them, deserve the same kind of protection. The fortress will provide this protection. It will serve as the first line of defense it needs for enemy siege attacks. 'Palace: 'Surely, you aren't looking to rule all Dynasties with just one village, are you? With the Palace, you can train the brightest individuals to be Counts, leading remote villages in your honor and ensuring that your Greatness spreads throughout the lands of India. By building a Palace, you open the ability to build a Treasury, which will enable you to pay your Counts the only thing they'll want... Gold. 'Spy Guild: 'Your trustworthy Spies will give you an advantage over your adversaries. The more advanced they are, the better information you will receive before they are caught by your enemy. Trade Buildings 'Market: Your Market allows merchants from neighbouring villages broker deals and trade resources with your people. The higher the level of the Market, the more resources you can trade with each cattle cart you own. Stable: The stable houses all of your cattle for use in trade. By upgrading the level of the Stable, more cattle can be bred and used by the Market to bring goods to neighbours and allies across India. Unique Buildings Castle: From the castle, you gaze upon your kingdom with a leader's eye. Forever considering friends and foes, your first duty is to you and your people. By putting resources into your castle you lay the foundation for a more efficiently run village. For every additional level the castle attains, upgrade and downgrade times for all buildings in the village will be reduced. Lab: 'Your Lab is the cornerstone to perfecting the efficiency at which your village's defense operates. From new training regimens for your troops to brilliant defensive tactics, if you are looking to be a power of note, leveling up this building is a must. 'Treasury: The Treasury houses your Crowns and your Gold Coins. The Gold Coins are produced solely for the purpose of paying your Counts who have the rough job of emulating Your Highness and leading remote villages in your name. Your Crowns will be used throughout the game to purchase Premium Bonuses that will help ease some of the difficulty involved in being such a tremendous leader. The higher the level of the Treasury, the more interest you will earn on your Crowns, which will enable you to purchase ever greater Bonuses with your amassed wealth. '''Wonder: '''The Wonder is the sum total of your efforts as leader of this Village. It is a physical testament to your greatness and a structure that serves as a source of pride for all of your villagers and troops. Your village will have a tremendous advantage defensively with this object of beauty and strength serving as inspiration. Pillaging When an attacker is victorious, he pillages and loots the defending village. Pillaging is the act of attacking the structures of a village. Several of the defending player's buildings might lose one, two, or more levels. A maximum of 11 total levels can be lost in this phase. During the Loot phase, the attacking troops carry as many resources as they can back to their home village. Category:Buildings Category:Browse